Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof for setting a home network.
Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices with the capability to communicate over wireless networks come into wide use, requirements to configure a home network to allow these devices to use the network are increasing. However, the process of configuring an electronic device to be able to be used on a home network can be difficult.
That is, in order for the user to use a plurality of electronic devices on a home network, the user is required to register the respective electronic devices with a wireless router, such as an access point (AP). In general, a method of registering the electronic device with the AP involves setting authentication information, including subsystem identification (SSID) and key information, in the AP by inputting the information in (GUI) screen of the corresponding electronic device. However, if the electronic device to be added to the network does not support such a GUI screen, the user must perform a setting so that wireless
communications are enabled between another electronic device that does support the GUI screen and the corresponding electronic device. Then, the electronic device that does not support the GUI screen can be registered with the AP by using the other electronic device that does support the GUI screen.
For example, in order to output an audio signal output from a display device such as a smart television (TV) through a wireless speaker, the user must perform a registration setting so that the display device and the wireless speaker access the AP.
However, since a user that is unacquainted with the registration setting of the electronic device may be unable to register the electronic device with the AP, there is a problem that the user will not be able to use a home network service through the electronic device.